


A shitty Dadvid/Momgwen fic

by M0useB0nes



Category: Camp Camp
Genre: MomGwen, Multi, Other, dadvid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 08:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12105060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M0useB0nes/pseuds/M0useB0nes
Summary: I don't know what this is. I'm aiming for a plot but  god knows where this'll end up, knowing my writing tendencies.Basically it's things that happen to me, orI've seen happen or I think up and I apply it to Camp Camp as a "how would these characters react to that?"Basically it's just the Camp Camp AU where David and Gwen adopt Max and it's my favorite so.Additionally there's some hints of slight Presmax but I'm probably gonna keep it a Brotp thing for now :pI need to write some more fanfic so why not try this?Also quick warning,IF ANY OF YALL SHIP MAXVID GET OUT THat SHIp IS ILLEGAL HERE. I DO NOT WANT TO SEE THAT NASTY SHIT.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck sorry this chapter is so short
> 
> Writing in character for a show you need to watch more of but love may seem easy peasy lemon squeezy but it's actually difficult difficult lemon difficult.  
> (Yeah I stole that from a meme)
> 
> Final  
> Warning  
> For maxvid shippers, get out.
> 
> In this house we do not ship 10 year olds and 24 year olds.

"Ugh, damn this is heavy... could someone help me!?" Max called, struggling with the box in his hands as he stood on the ladder.

“First off, what is it?” Gwen asked, appearing around the corner with a magazine in hand.

“One of those NES things.. I used to have one in ‘the hellhole’, but it broke.”

‘The hellhole’ is how he referred to his old home ever since the adoption. It had been a little over a month since everything had been finalized.

“Okay, hand it down. I think we have a ye-olde TV that could work with the shooty games or something up there too.”

Max practically dropped the box, helping little to not at all. Though, once it was on the ground he took to dragging it off. Half of the box’s weight was in games, he came to find.

After untangling some wires, Gwen returned with an old television, hooking it up to the wall and testing it to see if it still worked. Static broke through the silence of the room for a brief moment before the electronic was shut off again.

“Holy shit that was loud.”

“Yeah, probably should have turned the volume down while I had the chance. Oh well. Not much we can do for now. Need a hand hooking it up?”

Max grabbed the wires. “I got it.” He lied.

Gwen didn't leave, simply watching as Max struggled to plug things in. Max shoved the wires into her hands. “Okay fine.”

Gwen took to hooking the system up as Max dug through the box of games, pulling one out with a loud gasp. “Holy fuck! You guys have the original Final Fantasy!?”

“Language, Max.” David commented as he passed by.

“This game was my childhood!”

“Max, you’re only 10.”

“Almost 11, but it doesn't matter, I still wanna play this!”

And so he did.

After an hour or so of games, Mostly Final Fantasy, Mario, Adventures of Lolo and Duck Hunt, (Which to Gwen and David's surprise he was oddly good at) Max disappeared into his room, returning with a bean-bag chair and Mr. Honeynuts.

Gwen glanced up from her reading. “Hey, don't forget you have school tomorrow. 9, head off to bed. Try to be asleep by at least midnight.”

Max had already went back to Duck Hunt. “Yeah, okay Gwen.” He punctuated the sentence by pulling the trigger on the controller and flopping back onto the chair.

“It's almost 8 so you've got an hour or so.”

“Uh-huh.” An 8-bit gunshot.

“Did you get that, Max?”

An exasperated sigh. “Yeah. Bed at nine. Another hour or so. I know.”

“Good. Take it easy til’ then.”

“Okay.” A few more staticky, chiptune shots. “God dammit, I missed!”

  
Gwen ruffled Max’s hair, earning the child swatting at her hands with both arms. “Come get us if you need anything.”

No words, just a thumbs up and more sound from the game.

“Good night, Max.”

“Night, guys.”

By nine, the NES was off, partially unhooked, and Max was fast asleep, having exhaustedly given up on re-boxing everything mid-way and gone to his room.


	2. Chapter two I guess

A few weeks into school, Preston had managed himself and Max into the school’s musical. He’d invited himself over for a rehearsal and homework help.

The two were sharing a pair of headphones, a playlist of the songs on shuffle and loop. Max was humming along quietly, occasionally singing a few math problems out to himself while Preston read over his lines, circling and highlighting things he had trouble with or needed to remember.

“So, where are your parents again?” Preston asked, not looking up as he highlighted another line.

“My mom's out at the store and I don't even know where fucking David is. Probably out doing David shit. Said they'd be back by 10 at the earliest, 1am latest.”

“Ah. How's the math coming along?”

“Almost done. Just gotta finish up this one thing. Up for watching a movie afterwards?”

“Depends.” Preston’s pencil scratched across the paper as he circled a note on the music sheet for one of the songs, far too confident in a singing ability he didn't even possess. “Horror movie and it's a deal.”

“Yeah okay.”

“Any suggestions?”

“There's this old British documentary about ghosts called Ghostwatch. It's pretty interesting. Gwen had me watch it with her one time. It looks faked at first but I was fuckin’ wrong. I'll never look at cats the same way again.”

“Sounds interesting, but what about something like Poltergeist? That one’s always good fun.”

“Not when we've both seen it. What about a slasher? Friday the 13th?”

“I'm more for fear than guts.. besides we're going back to camp next Summer. We could watch it the night before with everyone over.”

“Fair point, fair point. How about It?”

“Too long. Maybe Gremlins?”

“That's hardly a horror movie. We should get scared.”

“What was that documentary thing again?”

“Ghostwatch?”

“Yeah. Is it scary?”

“Fuckin’ terrifying.”

“Sounds like a plan. Even if there's no acting, it could be interesting.”

Max took out his headphone, shutting the math book and standing up. “Here or the couch?”

“Whatever's easiest.”

“Gimme a sec. I gotta dig it out of the movie box.”

A few minutes passed. Max returned with the DVD case. He shook it, disk rattling inside. “This was live when it first came on. Halloween, 1992. Scared the living shit out of Gwen when she saw it for the first time. And me as well, I'll admit that much.” Max laughed slightly, turning on the old, hardly working DVD player and the ‘Ye-olde TV’ David and Gwen let him have, along with the NES and all the games. “I'll get it started up. If you want some popcorn it's in the cabinet, bottom shelf. Make it yourself. There should be some drinks in the fridge, too. If not I'll just ask Gwen to pick some up while she's out. The first part of it is just like anti-piracy stuff so if you're not back by the time it starts I'll pause it.”

Preston rolled his eyes, sitting up from the pillow under his chest. “‘Make it myself’? Oh, you're no fun.”

“I pride myself. I'm willing to share if you're cool with that.”

“Fine. But only because I tolerate you.”

More time passed, Max pausing the disk when the actual documentary started and waiting for Preston to come back in.

Once the other did, they sat down together and started the disk again. Max laughing as Preston clung to him when the ghost, dubbed ‘Mr. Pipes’, would appear even slightly on screen.

An hour or so, and Preston was practically screaming into Max's hoodie as everything went to shit on screen.

“Doing okay there?”

“WHaT DO YOU THINK!?”

“Credits are rolling.”

“THANK GOD!!”

…

By the time David and Gwen were home it was late. Almost Midnight.

Gwen started putting things away while David went to check on Max and Preston. A peek in revealed the two cuddled up, Max holding Mister Honeynuts and Preston wrapped around Max.

A quick picture for the scrapbook and he stepped away, returning to throw a blanket over the duo before going to tell Gwen about it.

 


	3. Chapter 3??/Formal Rave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry the pull of MaxPres was too strong

  
A somewhat formal school dance. 6 friends paired themselves off into ‘couples’ so everyone could avoid extra prices, though it was mutually agreed it was only as friends.

Max and Preston were sitting and chatting, both dressed up. They had matching boutonnières. Preston’s idea, but everyone else seemed to like the idea, so everyone went along with it. Harrison’s matched Nerris’s corsage, the same with Neil and Nikki. He had bought them for everyone himself.

Harrison was nearby, attempting to impress Nerris with some magic tricks, while Neil attempted to keep Nikki from climbing the folded bleachers. Max turned to Preston, trying to ignore the flashing lights behind the other.

“So, any update on school drama with the upperclassmen?”

The school they all attended was huge, separated into sections by grades, though it was kindergarten all the way to high school sophomores. They were currently celebrating Homecoming. 5th graders through 12th were allowed in, as long as they bought tickets and didn't get into fights.

“Yes, for once. I heard from someone that one of the club leaders… oh.. what was his name again? Warner Wolf, I believe? Anyway, he apparently got himself into quite a bit of trouble with his girlfriend. Over nothing! He was talking to one of his male friends, she got jealous and just dragged him the fuck away! She's been acting like that ever since he came out as Bi.”

“Shit. Sounds like chaos.” Max took the wrapper of the Kit-Kat he bought and bit right into it. “Glad we don't have to worry about that kind of stuff.”

Preston cringed. “Why?” His tone was desperate as he gestured to the sweet, which had a huge chunk bitten out of the top.

Max shrugged. “I like making people uncomfortable.”

“You’re surprisingly good at that..”

“I pride myself. Any other news?”

“Nothing much. Though the lights in here are giving me a pounding headache..”

“Wanna head back to the commons? You look tired.”

“Yeah. What time is it?”

“Uh.. almost nine. You about ready to head home?”

“Eh. I'll see how I fare.”

Max glanced over into the crowd, seeing a large circle forming. “Ah, shit. Is that a fight or a dance off?”

“Give it a second.”

“ITS THE LEGEND HIMSELF!!” Someone screamed from the group.

“It's a dance off. ‘The legend’ is probably Space Kid. He's popular at dances like this for being a good dancer around here. Wins most dance battles.”

“Huh. Wish I'd lived in this school district sooner.”

Max stood, holding out a hand to help Preston up and guide him through the crowd.

The two walked back into the cafeteria, moving their stuff from a freshman-invaded table to one of the folded tables near the back, sitting on the seats closer to the ground. A faint chorus of ‘apple bottom jeans’ erupted from the gym.

Within a few minutes of groggy conversation, Preston wa holding his head, looking miserable. Max expressed concern. “Dude, really. I can call David or Gwen and ask ‘em to pick us up early if you want. You look sick..”

“If you don't mind?”

“Yeah. I'm usually asleep by now anyway so I'm tired as fuck.”

A few button presses.

“Yeah, hey. I'm getting tired and Preston's getting sick, so we need to leave early… uh huh.. yeah I know… you too.”

He hung up. “Gwen’ll be here in about 10 or 20 minutes. Take it easy. Need a drink or something?”

“I'm alright for now, but thanks anyway.”

“Okay. Wanna go outside?”

“I guess? Shouldn't we wait for everyone else?”

“Everyone else has a ride home, we don't need to worry about that. C’mon. It should be quiet out there.”

The duo walked outside, sitting on a nearby bench.

The air was chilly. It almost felt like you were inhaling frost. The area was quiet, save for a couple nearby, laughing in between passionate kisses. Max grimiced. That was at least the 4th couple he'd seen sucking face that night alone. Preston cleared his throat, attempting to break the silence.

“So..” He visibly cringed. It must have come out louder than he intended. “I was.. um.. planning on inviting you guys over to my place for a fall party sort of thing? I dunno.. I don't get to see you and the rest of ‘the gang’ out of school or study days together very often.”

Max shrugged. “Yeah. David’ll probably let me go.”

A loud car horn. Gwen was there.

They stood, heading to the car.

“Tonight was fun.”

“Yeah..”

The first few minutes of the ride were silent.

Max slouched in his seat, unbuttoning his vest. “Gwen, can you turn up the radio?”

“Nah, volume controls are shot. It keeps going up when you try to adjust it. We're savin’ up to repair it, don't worry.”

“Ugh.”

“So how was the dance? David wanted me to ask.”

“Good I guess?”

“You guess?”

“Yeah. It was loud. More of a rave than a formal dance.”

“Sounds like fun to me.”

“I ate a kit-kat without breaking any of it off.”

“Like an absolute animal.” Preston poked fun at Max, gently punching the other in the arm.

They both laughed.

“So Pres, what's your opinion on it?”

“Stuffy. Space Kid won a dance off though.”

“Again?”

“Mhm.”

“How many is that now?”

“I don't know but he's practically the reigning champ. Someone even called him ‘the legend himself’”

“Nice. Tell him we say hi next time you guys see him, will ya’?”

“Yeah.”

“How was dinner?”

“Eh. We didn't eat much but it was still nice.”

“Well that's good. Max, would you walk Preston up and make sure he gets in okay?”

“Yeah.”

The two stepped out, heading up to the door.

“So when should I come over?” Max asked, glancing up at the stars.

Preston followed the other's gaze. “Maybe Friday?”

“Yeah, sounds okay. Should I bring a movie?”

“Have the others seen that Ghostwatch thing? That was good.”

“I don't think so. I'll bring some other stuff too, though.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

They stopped at the door, Preston moving one of the friendly feral cats that had taken up residence of the porch. The calico meowed as he set her on a chair.

“Geez, how many cats do you even have?”

“None, actually. They just kind of come and go. This one is Juliet. She's the momma cat. Romeo only comes by when there's food out. She just likes the attention.”

“Sounds like you.”

“Tch. Shut up.”

More laughter.

“Tonight really was fun though.”

“I guess.”

A moment of awkward silence as they made eye contact, practically staring at each other.

Without any real thought about it, a brief kiss was exchanged between them.

“Is that fucking artificial cake batter?

“It's the only chapstick we had, okay!?”

“Don't..uh..” Max’s face flushed slightly. “Don't tell the guys about this.”

“I won't if you won't.”

“It's settled then.”

A moment of silence.

“Is the door unlocked?”

“Yeah.. uh.. I’ll see you tomorrow?”

A slight nod as the other went inside. “See you tomorrow.”

The two parted ways.

“So,” Gwen broke the silence a few minutes into the ride. “You and Preston, huh?”

“WAIT YOU SAW US!!?”


	4. Chapter 4, I'm getting better at naming these

  
“C’mon! That asshole fucking started it! I only shoved her away and she decked me in the goddamn face, kicked me in the ribs and purposely stomped on my foot! I'm surprised she hasn't even gotten in trouble! Playing the fucking victim card like we ganged up on her.. Preston wasn't even fighting back! What the hell do you expect me to do, just stand there and let that douchebag beat him to a pulp!?”

“Max, first of all, watch your language. Second, yes, I admire you standing up for Preston, but just because you're trying to defend someone doesn't mean you can get into fights like this.”

“God, I wish Gwen came to get us.”

“Consider yourself lucky she didn't. I wouldn't be surprised if she took it worse.”

Max had a sleeve pressed against his bloody nose. He had gotten himself involved in one of the too-often fights at the school. Granted a 5th grader taking on an 8th grader wasn't the brightest idea, but then again, an 8th grader beating up a 5th grader who refused to fight back wasn't fair either. Someone had to do something. It was worth a few bruises and a possibly sprained ankle to help someone out, right?

Preston, who had been sent home early with Max due to his own injuries, pulled a napkin out of the pocket of his worn letterman jacket, handing it to Max with his free hand. The other was pressed lightly against his chest. “Blood can be particularly hard to get out of fabric if you let it dry.” He mumbled softly, letting his hand linger on the other’s for a bit too long. “I've fallen enough times to learn that the hard way..”

Max shrugged, spitting out a curt, “Thanks..” in response.

“Preston, would you like to stay over for a little while? We have a first aid kit if you need it.”

“I wouldn't want to bother you.”

“You won't be bothering anyone, don't worry. Your Grandmother isn't home now anyway, is she?”

A slight shrug. “Probably not. Not exactly sure where she goes during school but she's never there. Always manages to get home before I do, though.”

“Just say yes already..”

“Max, don't be rude.”

An angry sigh. Max went back to staring out of the window, trying to stop his nosebleed.

“Thanks for helping me back there.. sorry you got hurt.”

“Don't read into it.” Max shot back, voice slightly nasal and muffled by the napkin pressed against his nose. “I tolerate you. Besides what kind of decent human being wouldn't step in to help someone getting attacked?”

“Everyone who saw the ‘fight’ but you, apparently..”

The two exchanged no words for the rest of the ride, either only responding to David, or sitting in silence. Their hands had subconsciously drifted over to each other as they went on, only noticing when Max went to link his fingers with Preston’s.

David sighed, helping the duo out of the car. Max quickly whipped his hand back to his side before David could see. “C’mon, let's get you two patched up. I'll let this slide this time--and this time only--but just because it was in defense of someone and it was in an attempt to get them away rather than attacking back. Next time try to get help first, okay?”

“Fffffine…”

Once inside, Max practically collapsed on the couch, wincing as his sore foot hit the arm of the chair. Preston silently sat next to him. David returned to the living room with the aforementioned first aid kit, which was a clear case-looking box with bandaids, gauze, wraps, and other first aid medical things inside it. The moment the box was opened, Max snatched up the fabric ankle brace--well, more of a wrap than a brace-- and attempted to put it on.

“Do you need a hand with that, Max?”

“I got it.” Max lied.

A few moments and confused attempts later, Max threw the wrap to David. “Okay, fine.”

Max wriggled his way out of his hoodie as David wrapped the child’s ankle up. “Take it easy, okay? Both of you. If you need anything I'm just in the other room.”

Max pulled himself up, itching at a bandaid on his arm. “I know.”

“Thanks, David.” Preston muttered, playing with his sleeves.

“No problem.”

The two sat in silence, save the low murmur of the radio playing what seemed to be the news or some kind of talk show or podcast.

“Again, I'm sorry you got hurt.. you didn't have to step in, honestly I kinda had it coming… I was--”

“Had it coming!?” Max spluttered, shooting up. “You didn't deserve any of that!!”

“No, it's fine! I got in her way so--”

“Preston, you're gonna shut the fuck up and listen, and you're gonna shut the fuck up and listen good. That 8th grader is an asshole, and you didn't deserve to get attacked like that. Her actively seeking you out is not you getting in her way. That was a planned attack for the hell of it, and if anyone deserves anything, it's her getting a punch to the nose!”

Preston fell silent, staring down at his hands.

“Look, I don't mean to be blowing up on you here, but you can't beat yourself up like this.” Max paused, sighing. “Is something else going on? You're usually so much more confident in yourself.”

Preston shrugged softly. “Just nervous I guess. School’s causing trouble, rehearsals are getting a bit overwhelming. It's just too much to take in, and it's probably affecting my emotions. I'm fine.”

“For an actor that is the worst fucking acting I have ever seen. Having a pair of counselors for parents, I should know when something’s up. Fess up already, dammit.”

“Really. I don't want to dump all my baggage on you. I'll tell you when I want to.”

Max grumbled under his breath. “Fine, but you better not forget I'm being raised by counselors and will literally fucking drag you to them if things get too much.”

“I know. Thanks for your concern.”

“No need to thank me.”

Max, wincing, got to his feet. “C’mon, let's go sit on the bed and watch some shitty movies to get our minds off everything.”

David didn't even enter the room. Simply calling out, “Max, you’d better not be standing on your sore foot.”

“Goddammit, David!”

“Watch your language.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so ironically I couldn't think of a chapter name
> 
> Also HOLY HELL I NEARLY CRIED IN JOY EARLIER THIS IS THE QUICKEST ANY OF MY BOOKS HAVE GOTTEN ATTENTION :'D
> 
> Gotta warn you for this one, there's some more MaxPres, but it's like
> 
> A car rides worth of awkward and painful Hand holding and just general awkwardness :'D
> 
> There's mentions of violence too, so be warned ;v;
> 
> I'm trash 
> 
> Interesting fact though, like Max in this chapter, I have sprained my foot, but not in a fight.
> 
> I sprained it playing fucking Just Dance.
> 
> I'm weak.


	5. Chapter 5, Movie Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so don’t worry, this’ll have more Dadvid as I get along
> 
> I had one Dadvid-y planned but this one was closer to done 
> 
>  
> 
> After a long wait, here you go!!

A sleepover at Preston’s this time. Only Neil, Nikki, Harrison and Nerris joined the party as well. It was after a long rehearsal for the school musical.

They were playing an improv game to pass the time.

“Okay, so you're siblings arguing over…” Max went silent in thought. “Who gets to watch what. When you hear this,” Max rattled a Pringles can full of beads. “You have to change the word or phrase you just said.”

“Sounds easy enough.”

“Aaaand… go.”

“Harrison, gimme the remote. It's my turn.”

“Your turn? Nikki, You had the TV for over an hour! You left, so it's my turn!”

“I was gone for 10 minutes!”

A shake of the can.

“5 minutes!”

Another shake.

“Less than a minute!”

“Yeah well I want to watch something.”

Preston shook Max’s arm, rattling the can. “Specify!”

“‘My cat from Hell!”

Another loud rattle. “Preston, ow.”

“‘The real housewives of… Space!”

Nerris nearly fell over she was laughing so hard.

“Not until my show is over.”

“It’s been over!!”

“Nuh-uh!! It's still got 5 minutes!”

“That's the credits!”

“What if I want to watch them?”

“You’re just gonna watch the next--!!” Harrison sighed in feigned exasperation. “You know what. Fine. You can finish your show. On one condition.”

“Uh oh, there's a catch.”

“You have to clean up the mess from the cat.”

Max rattled the can.

“The dog.”

Another rattle.

“The bird?”

Yet another.

“Our brother. That INCLUDES the homework he ate.”

The whole group laughed, even Harrison while he spoke.

“Fine, you can watch your stupid space-wives or whatever.”

Preston clapped his hands together. “And scene! Max, would you like to go next?”

“Yeah okay. As long as you go up there too so I have someone to embarrass.”

The can was tossed to Neil. Max wobbled to his feet and Harrison helped him up. The injury was awkward business.

“Alright. So we each need a character. Nerris, would you like to choose?”

Nerris pointed to Preston. “You’re gonna be a tyrant and Max is.. thhheee… jester. Or the rest of the kingdom, but you gotta give them voices. Whatever one is within your skill level.”

“I half expected you to say bard. What's the situation?”

“Uh.. you’re just going about your kingly business. And Max just gives you requests and ideas.”

“Sounds easy enough.”

“And go!”

“Sire, we really should change the flag. It's not very fashionable.”

“What do you suggest?”

“A Golden cross in a red feild?”

“No.”

“A brown shovel in a grey sky?”

“Ew. No.”

“An orange canon on a green canvas?”

“No.”

“Uh.. a blue pig with a… purple crown?”

“Enough! It will stay as is.”

“Oh, you're no fun! How about this. If you were an animal what would you be?”

“A lion.”

The can clattered

“A scorpion.”

“I think you’d be a gazelle.” Max booped the other on the nose with an over the top laugh.

“Was that an insult?”

“Oh dear.” Max cut him off. “News from the general, my Lord. It says that our armies were overzealous. We're at war with the west.”

The can was shaken once again.

“The east.”

Another rattle.

“Both the east and the west.”

Preston laughed, impressed. “Nice.”

“Oh, by the way, one of the trebuchets are broken.”

“What?”

“Yeah, I was playing tennis with a giant. He won.--ANDSCENEIMDONE.”

“Aw. Well, I suppose we should probably take a movie break. Sit back down and prop your foot up.”

Max flopped back into his chair, tossing the gel ice pack he’d brought onto the injury. “No need to tell me twice..”

“So, what should we start with?”

Max held up a hand. “I vote Ghostwatch. We’ll go down the horror scale from there.”

“What, was Spooky Island at Camp last year not scary enough for you?”

“Neil, you shut your whore mouth, I do NOT need a reminder of that.”

…

A few movies later and everyone was half asleep.

Nikki was practically on top of Nerris, who was passed out in front of the TV and snoring softly. Neil and Harrison were having a sleepy debate about science, half of the argument slurred nonsense that was met with legitimate responses. Eventually though, Harrison had fallen asleep.

Max had his head resting on Preston’s shoulder as he watched the last few minutes of Poltergeist.

“Why don’t they just sell the TVs?” Nikki suggested through a yawn. “It’d be less trouble.”

Neil shook his head. “The ghost is tied to the house. If I were them, I would have moved the second that girl started talking to the TV.”

Preston clapped to wake Harrison and Nerris, who were none too happy about it and went right back to sleep. ”The tree would have been the last straw for me.”

“I’d sell the kid.” Max said, deadpan.

“What should we do next?”

Nikki suggested, “Sleep.” And then began to snore.

“I second that.”

“We should watch The Birds until we fall asleep.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

Preston carefully stood, accidentally waking Nerris. Nerris lifted her head.

“I thswear to god, I’m gonna kick all your athsseths if you wake me up again.” She said, and then went back to sleep.

Preston apologized, softly as not to wake her again, started the movie, and sat with Max again, who curled up against his side.

“So..” Preston started quietly a bit into the movie. “Are we like..? A thing..?”

“What kinda thing?”

“Like a dating thing? I-I mean we’ve kissed before and you seem to care about me a whole lot, and you held my hand a few times—“

“Preston.”

“—a-ah, forget it, I don’t know what I’m saying!—“

“Preston.”

“—l-let’s just get back to the movie, shall we?”

“Preston.”

“..yes..?”

“Quit rambling.”

Preston immediately shut up, refusing eye contact.

“I’ve been thinking about this a lot too. And it’s dumb because I caught emotions.”

“Caught emotions?—“

“I wasn’t finished. David said I could take someone to this roller derby thing with us since it’s gonna be boring to me but Gwen wants to see it. I know people are always ‘oh yo too young to understand relationships’ and shit so I’m going to spite them and listen to those emotions.” Max held out a hand. “Is it a date or what?”

Preston hesitated, but eventually took Max’s hand and smiled. “It’s a date.”

“Good. Don’t let David know. He’ll probably go nuts.”

“In approval or disapproval..?”

“God, I have no clue. Can we get back to the movie?”

“Sounds like a plan.”

 

 

 

 

 


	6. (NOT AN ACTUAL CHAPTER) Apologies for the lack of updates

Fuck okay sorry this isn’t an actual chapter

  
I’m hitting a rough patch in life at the moment and I can’t find inspiration to write for this story right now

A lot of bad memories are resurfacing, my friends aren’t getting along, I keep thinking really lowly of myself and I’m just

Not doing too good at the moment

Sorry if it seems like I abandoned this

I go through my phases and life is fucking me over right now so I can’t really find the inspiration to work on this right now

I’ll be sure to add on when I can

Again, sorry for the lack of updates

[this will be deleted when the next chapter is up]


End file.
